conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Outline of the Allied States
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to the Allied States of America: General reference *Abbreviations: ASA or AS *Common English country name: Allied States *Official English country name: Allied States of America *Common other names: America; The States; The Alliance *Demonym: American *National anthem: "America the Beautiful" *ISO country codes: AS, ASA, 840 *ISO region codes: See ISO 3166-2:AS *Internet country code top-level domain: .as Geography *The Allied States is: a country *Location: **Allied States Proper (Northern Hemisphere - North America) **Territory of Allied Canada (Northern Hemisphere - North America) *Time zone(s): **Mountain Standard Time (UTC-07) **Pacific Standard Time (UTC-08) *States (AS Proper): **Texas - TX **Comanche - CO **Apache - AP **San Andreas - SA **Rocky State - RS **Kansas - KS **Nebraska - NE **Iowa - IA **Dakota - DA *Provinces (Allied Canada): **Yukon - YT **Northwest Territories - NT **Nunavut - NU **Alberta - AB **Saskatchewan - SK **Manitoba - MB *Territories **Guam - GU *Extreme points (AS Proper): **High: Mount Whitney, San Andreas, at 4,421 meters (14,505 ft) **Low: Badwater Basin, Death Valley, San Andreas at −86 meters (−282,2 ft) **North: Ambrose, Dakota **South: Brownsville, Texas **East: Pinhook, Kansas **West: Eureka, San Andreas *Extreme points (Allied Canada): **High: Mount Logan, Yukon, at 5,956 meters (19,541 ft) **Low: Sea level, 0 m **North: NS Alert, Northwest Territories **South: **East: **West: Boundary Peak 187, Yukon *Population (total): 95,989,655 **AS Proper: 89,835,131 **Allied Canada: 5,994,171 **Guam: 160,353 *Largest city in terms of populace: Los Angeles, San Andreas **List of cities in the Allied States by population *Regions (AS Proper): **East Coast **Great Plains **Northwest **Southwest **West Coast Government and politics in the Allied States *Form of government: presidential, semi-unitary federal republic *Capital (political) of the Allied States: New Bay City FAC *Flag of the Allied States *Political parties in the Allied States *Democratic Liberty Party *Confederate Party *Reunification Party *Socialist Party *Political divisions of the Allied States Federal government Main article: Government of the Allied States *Constitution of the Allied States Legislative branch *Senate of the Allied States Executive branch *Head of state and head of government: President of the Allied States, Timothy Mac **Vice President of the Allied States, Beatrice Washton Judicial branch *Courts of the Allied States **Supreme Court of the Allied States ***Chief Justice of the Allied States **Allied States High Court of Appeals **Allied States High Court Foreign relations *Foreign relations of the Allied States **United Nations Security Council member **North Atlantic Treaty Organization member **Economic and Defense Network member *Foreign policy of the Allied States Military Main article: Allied States Military *Allied States Army **Allied States Marine Corps *Allied States Navy **Allied States Navy Air Corps *Allied States Coast Guard Law of the Allied States Main article: Law and justice in the Allied States *Constitution of the Allied States *Law enforcement in the Allied States Economy *Economic rank, by nominal GDP (2011): 4th *Economic rank, by per capita GDP (2011): 2nd *Currency: AS$ *ISO 4217: ASD *North American Free Trade Agreement member *World Trade Organization member *Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development member *List of major corporations in the Allied States See also *Allied States of America category:Allied States of America